Destiny
by PJOfan4ever
Summary: "Olivia Rose Gilbert get up!" Gilbert….wait…Gilbert? Like Elena Gilbert? I slowly open my eyes and lift my head to a totally different room. "What's wrong?" "Nina….Nina Dobrev?" I stutter out. "No." she says extending the o. "It's Elena Gilbert…your cousin? Whats up with you?" OMG I am in the vampire diaries. Please try it out!:) Damon/OC Stefan/Elena and many more!
1. Destiny

**Okay, so this takes place in season 1 so they don't know the Salvatore brothers yet….but Klaus is in it so it's like 1 and 2 combined! This may seem a little confusing but I will explain it again after every chapter till it seems more oblivious to what's going on! This is with an OC character but the real characters are in it too! Of course I don't own TVD but I do own Olivia!:)**

**Olivia's POV:**

O MY GOD! THE FIRST EPISODE OF VAMPIRE DIARIES WAS SO GOOD! OMG DAMON IS SO HOT! ELENA IS NOTHING LIKE SHE IS IN THE BOOKS! AHH! I scream to my kind of best (only) friend. She just stands there and tilts her head.

"you like TVD?"

"of course I do! How can you even say that!" I have become really close to her in these few weeks, how we met was kind of weird.

___**FLASHBACK**___

"_**Okay guys line up to find out what cabin and instructor you will have!" The main instructer…Jessica I think yelled to the kids. She went through a bunch of girls until it came to my group.**_

"_**Sarah Ficher**_

_**Carol Biggens**_

_**Grace Turns**_

_**Kasi Grayem**_

_**Kristin Day **_

_**And Marleen Burnns **_

_**Will be with two instructers this year-" **_

"_**What" I yelled "I have waited to be a instructor here for years and the first time I'm with another instructor!" she turned to me and have me the Barbie death glare. I rolled my eyes and waited to hear my co-instructor.**_

"_**Your co-instructor will be Destiny Bennett. Now get with your instructor and head to your cabin." I felt a tap on my shoulder and say a pretty girl with long straight black hair and blue eyes. **_

"_**I'm Destiny, your co-instructor."**_

"_**Great…Okay girls follow me to our cabin for the week!"**_

___**END OF FLASHBACK**___

So I basically hated her at first, but as the week went on she actually grew on me. Also she is my only friend so technically she is my best friend. Right now she was staring at my with a devious smile on her face.

"So would you be happy if you got to be in the show?"

"Are you kidding me? I would love it! Except Elena would have all the attention." She shook her head in agreement then smirked.

"Not if you were more valuable that Elena." She said in a really creepy way.

"Um yeah..Right…anyway I have to get back to the orphanage! I'll talk to you later!" I jogged back to my dumpy gross orphanage.

"Hey loser" Rachel yelled from the dining room. I just flicked her off and headed for my room, not wanting that disgusting vomit they call food. I grab my iPhone (that I worked so hard for) and started to read fan fiction until my eyes got groggy and I finally fell asleep.

I woke up in a reeeaallly comfortable bed, more comfortable than the one I usually sleep in. I burry my head deeper in the soft pillow sighing in relief until I hear a voice…a different voice.

"Olivia Rose Gilbert get up!" Gilbert….wait…_Gilbert? _Like Elena Gilbert? I slowly open my eyes and lift my head to a totally different room. Its large. The walls are painted my favorite color of lime green. With a clean white carpet and drapes over a large window. Big dresser with an even bigger mirror was across from my bed. Of course the nest thing I did was scream at the top of my lungs. All of the sudden Nina Dobrev come running in my room.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nina….Nina Dobrev?" I stutter out.

"No." she says extending the o. "It's Elena Gilbert…your cousin? Whats up with you?" she turns to walk out the door. "O and can you wake Jeremy up? Thanks!"

I climb out of the bed slowly and walk to the room connected to mine by a bathroom. I open the door and see Jeremy (aka Steven McQueen) sleeping in bed. "Je-Jeremy?" I whisper loudly. Cracks one eye open then closes it "Jeremy is not available right now so leave a message after the beep. Beep." I gasp and run back to "my room". I look in the mirror. OMG I am in the vampire diaries.

"Destiny!"

**I hope you guys liked it! There will be a lot of drama romance all that crazy stuff! I will update soon!**

**Please review follow favorite!**


	2. Shit

**Hey guys! I am cool with 2 reviews! I think that's good for a kind of made up story…well made up character….im not sure! Haha I hope you guys liked the first chapter! So heres the second! Of course I do not own TVD but I do own Olivia!**

**Olivia's POV:**

"Answer, answer, answer-Destiny!" I screamed into the phone. Right now I am pacing through "my" room trying to figure out what the hell is going on!

"Hey Girl." She said back casually.

"Don't you hey girl me! What did you do…h-how did you do it? How can I talk to you? Whats going on? Am I dead? Did you murder me…..no then I wouldn't be talking to-"

"Chillax! I'm giving you what you wanted, a better life, an exciting life, filled with hot boys and hot drama."

"B-but…you put me in The Vampire Diaries! How?!" I stuttered out.

"Olivia! Hurry up, you'll be late for your first day!" yelled…Jenna?

"O-Okay be right down! Listen Destiny after school I am going to call you and you have to explain everything! Deal?" I hissed through my teeth.

"Deal." She said simply. I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. I walked hesitantly to the closet. Hoping there was actually clothes that fit me in it. I looked past the door to see a walk in closet with the most gorgeous clothes I have even seen in my life. "Maybe this won't be so bad." I mumbled to myself.

I changed into white shorts with blue seeping to the bottom with a black tee and a crop top with a English flag on it and black high tops. I Put on a leather jacket and brushed my hair into its usually wavy mess. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jenna and Elena are talking while Jeremy sits sulking.

"Go, we will be fine." Elena said soothingly to Jenna. Jenna nodded her head smiled and nodded in my direction and then ran out the door. "So….school…." I awkwardly stated.

"Can't wait." Jeremy said in a bored voice as he got up and walked out the door. Elena roller her eyes and motioned out the door.

"Bonnie should be here soon." As soon as Elena said that s car pulled up in front of us with Kat Graham sitting in the drivers seat.

"Hope on in Gilbert Girls!" she said smiling. I smiled awkwardly and wen to sit in the back. We were riding down the road when Bonnie started to talk.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands and…..Oh My God Olivia get your cousin back in the car!" Bonnie yelled back to me. I pinched Elena in the shoulder to get her to focus.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ."

"That I'm psychic now"

"Predict something about me!" I yelled before Elena could. As Bonnie was about to tell me a bird hit the window. I held on to my seat as we went screeching to a stop.

"O my god, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine no big deal." Both Bonnie and I turned to see Elena holding on to the seat so her knuckles where white and her face was green. "It's okay…I can't be scared of cars anymore." I gave her a squeeze on her shoulder…for some weird reason.

"Okay Olivia I predict this year is going to be kick ass for you. And Elena I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie said giving us a knowing smile. We smiled back and went on our way.

As we headed up the school steps I was anxious since I am the new girl. I walked by and got glares, confused looks, whistles and just "cool you're new" looks. I went to my locker and saw Paul Wesley/Stefan walk down the hallway. Is it bad that my eyes followed his face all the way down? I grabbed my stuff and walked into Mr. Tanner's room. Gosh this guy is such a douche bag, but I am going to impress him. As everyone sat down I saw Bonnie, Elena, Matt, and Stefan. The Mr. Toolbag started to talk.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Jezz this guy was a class A jackass! Good thing I have a good memory of this first episode. "There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians" I said matter of factly before Stefan could.

"That's correct. Miss.?"

"Gilbert"

"Gilbert. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls and miss Elena Gilbert here?"

"Cousins."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." I was about to respond until I heard a voice behind me.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

"Hmm and you are Mister…?"

"Salvatore, distant relative to the founding family." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Mr. Tanner just mumbles something under his breath while everyone chuckled at his fail. I turned to see Stefan giving me a serious look. I turned my head around. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. _I thought to myself. When the bell rang I got up and went down the hallway as fast as I could. Until I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Stefan standing behind me with a calm but steady face.

"How did you know about the casualties?" he asked forcefully.

Thankfully I had an explanation right away "I read them in the achieve!" I said shaking my head.

"I heard you came into town last night? When did you have time for that?" he replied back smoothly. Damn…he is good. But I am pretty good myself.

"Heard the same about you…so how did you know." I asked with a raised eyebrow. His face shocked by my quick response. "Now if you excuse me." I said shakily turning around and walking down the hallway feeling his eyes on my back the whole way down.

Shit.

**I hope you guys liked it! Took forever to write!:) **

**Please review, follow and favorite!:)**

**Peace!**


	3. My New Life

**This chapter was suppose to go up before I went on my 10 day vacation but that night my computer like shut down and I just gave up cried in my bedroom corner and then fell asleep! So I am really sorry it took me so long for the next chapter! ! So here is the 3****rd**** chapter Enjoy! And of course I don't won TVD! But I do own Olivia!**

**Olivia's POV:**

**Mystic Grill:**

"Hey where's Elena?" Bonnie asked as I sat at our table with Caroline.

"well do you know Stefan Salvatore?" I asked

"Who doesn't?" Caroline yelled pulling her head high "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue."

"Wow" was all I could get out.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked impressed

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding"

I rolled my eyes knowing what Stefan is going to say at the end of the night. Wait, I know what's going to happen…maybe I can save Vicky….make sure she doesn't get attacked. My brain was lost in thought that I didn't even see Matt come over until the end when Elena and Stefan walked in.

"Yeah time" Matt mumbled.

"So that's where she was" a jealous tint in Caroline's voice.

"That's what I was trying to tell you guys before your paragraph on how he is totally going to be yours" a tint of bitchyness in my voice. I mean come on she is being so annoying! When I first saw this episode god I could've punched her. Caroline glared at me as Elena and Stefan walked up. Stefan gave me a cautious look before looking forward.

They started asking all these questions to Stefan that I already knew until a heard a flirty and annoying voice ask "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow"

"It's a back to school thing a falls" Bonnie went more to detail.

He turned to Elena "are you going?"

"Of course she is!" I said smiling. Elena look hesitant but then she finally smiled back and at Stefan.

After another hour of talking and laughing Elena and me headed home. "I don't think I really want to go to the party."

I gave her an "are you kidding me look" "Elena! You need to have fun! You need to make out with Stefan! You need a fucking beer! Okay?

She smiled a little at me "Okay."

I got out of the car and ran up to my room closed the door and dialed Destiny's number.

"Pick up, Pick up, Pick up….Destiny! What is going on!"

I heard a sigh in her voice "what do you think is going on, you're in your dream TV show! Aren't you happy!" I could literally _hear _he smiling.

"No…im not ha-"

"Really" she interrupted. "You want to go back to that orphanage where you have no family and no one cares about you?"

"No" I replied reluctantly

"Exactly!" she yelled through the phone

"Okay, but how is this supposed to be fun? Everyone loves Elena! She's the damsel in distress"

"Not anymore!" she squealed "you're a divination! Basically your immortal, a werewolf nor vampire can kill you! Your blood can make them immortal, but only if you give it to them willingly! Also your blood can kill them, when they are immortal! It's actually really cool if you think about it! Your welcome!"

"Wait. So everyone is going to be coming after me! I mean I wanted to be noticed but not like that!" I whispered nervously.

"Don't worry your immortal, but you can feel pain."

"does anything kill me?" I asked nervously

"Yeah! It would be no fun if nothing did!"

"So"

"You need a stake in the heart and your neck broken! I added an extra one to make it harder to kill you!"

I put a hand on my neck gasping for air.

"Well you should be getting rest! TTYL!"

She hung up…I was still frozen looking in the mirror with my hand no my neck. I turned around slowly and got in bed not even bothering to change. I closed my eyes and thought about what tomorrow was going to be like….what my new life was going to be like.


	4. Dont Touch Me

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just have been having sleepovers and when I do get home I'm tired from the sleepover! So yeah. Now you all will be happy to know that in this chapter she meets Damon. IN MORE AMAZING NEWS, FOR ALL YOU PERCY JACKSON FANS I JUST PREORDERD HOUSE OF HADES AND READ THE FIRST CHAPTER! Its in Hazels POV but its still freaking amazing! Haha sorry im fan girling, so heres your chapter!:)**

**I don't own TVD but I do own Olivia!**

**Olivia's POV:**

"Beep, Beep, Beep!" I hit my hand on my alarm clock and dragged myself to the bathroom. I washed my face brushed my teeth twice and ran a brush through my hair. I walk back to my closet and put on a pure white maxi skirt and a aqua blue tank with a jean jacket. I went back to the bathroom and saw Jeremy…..Jesus Steven McQueen is so hot. I caught myself staring…No No No, I'm here as his cousin not some fan girl! He did a little smile in my direction and I nodded in his direction. I finished putting my contacts in and I walked out of my room. I jogged down the steps and say Elena.

"Hey" I said looking for the cereal. "Umm..Where's the cereal?"

"Liv, you have visited before? You don't now where the cereal is?"

I shrugged nervously. She pointed to a drawer right in front of me. I smiled a thanks and made myself a bowl.

"So excited to see Stefan tonight?" I ask I turn to see Elena turn beet red.

"I don't know." She mumbles

I just laugh to myself and hear Bonnies car horn. I put my dish in the sink and I grab my bag. This time I hope in the front. Elena rolls her eyes playfully and jumps in the back seat. We all talk about how much of a douche Mr. Tanner is when we stop in the parking lot. I get out of the car and see Matt staring at Elena. I sigh and turn to Bonnie and Elena "I'll see you guys later." I turn and walk towards to Matt. I smile sweetly at him he gives me a weak smile back.

"Matt, you're a sweet guy. And you're really hot, but Elena…she's moved on. I know it's hard but you could get any girl." I look around and spot an energetic blonde. "I mean what about Caroline! She's really pretty, she's a….she's hard to handle but deep down she's really sweet…I hope." She looks at me with his deep blue eyes, and I must admit I melt a little.

"Liv, you're really nice to say all those things to me, but I can't move on…..I won't." with that he turns and walks away. _Wow _I think to myself _so dramatic._ I roll my eyes and I head into school, I see Stefan and I steer clear the other way. The rest of the school day was pretty boring, Elena and Stefan staring at each other, while Caroline stares and Stefan and Matt stares and Elena. While Bonnie and I share funny glances watching all of them. Finally the end bell rings and I run out to Bonnies car. I sit in shot gun until finally Elena and Bonnie appear. We drive home as Bonnie and I tease Elena. The car stops in front of my house. Wow I just said my house…yeah…my house! I smile big as I run to the door and run upstairs only two hours until we leave.

I take a shower and paint my toes and nails. I want to air dry my hair so I flip it a little more than usual. Once its dry I put it in loose curls and use a shimmer on it. I clean my face and start putting a little mascara and black eyeliner on. Finally I get to pick my outfit. I grab ruby red skinny jeans and plain white T with black lace in the back. I grab a shiny black wristlet and 20 bucks. Im almost out the door when I remember my baby lips! I grab It off my dresser and apply a lit amount. I see Elena sitting on the couch with simple blue jeans and a long red shirt. "Finally!" she says smiling "you look really pretty." I smile and we grab Jenna and head out the door.

We see Bonnie and we walk towards her. "Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asks. Bonnie and I exchange looks "Okay me and Bonnie have this theory he would be good looking as a girl!" Bonnie and I start bursting out laughing. Elena glares at us. " Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie laughs.

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty."

"He has that romance novel stare."

We are all laughing until I see Stefan…and Caroline walking right towards him. I roll my eyes and I see her take him away reluctantly. "So where is he?" Bonnie asks. I try to respond but Elena beats me to it.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one."

"Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball"

I laugh and grab a empty bottle or beer. Bonnie takes it and touches my hand. Bonnie spaces out for a while, then she seems comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back.

"What?" Elena asks

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?" I ask sharply

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill."

Bonnie leaves. I stand there mouth open…_That's Elena's future…not mine. _

"Ok? Bonnie!" Elena yells after her. She turns around Stefan is behind her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Bye." I say a little shaky as I walk towards Bonnie but then my thoughts interrupt me. _Vicky….Jeremy… _I turn around just in time to see Jeremy walking into the woods. I run after him as I hear Elena yell my name from across the woods. I walk far enough behind him that he doesn't see me. As the whole Vicky/Tyler/Jeremy showdown happens I wait till Vicky storms away and I follow her. My whole body is shaking, my hearts beating a mile a minute. Suddenly the air gets cold and fog flows through the trees.

Vicky stops and turns around…I hide between the trees until I am directly behind her. I see Damom standing there with his head slightly cocked and a smirk on his face. He runs at her. Before I even think my body ends up in front of Vicky…shielding her. My eyes closed, My body trembling and my heart stopping.

**Damon's POV:**

I see her, she's walking through the woods…all alone. I smile to myself…stupid humans. I make the fog and turn down the heat. I walk out in the fog…all dramatic…this is the funniest part. She turns and she's me..her eyes as big as saucers. I cock my heads to the side and run. I stop right in front of her body….well two bodies. A girl is standing right in front of my victim. I usually would just kill them both but this girl…interests me. She has long Honey Brown hair that shimmers in the moonlit. So long it almost hits her waist. Her nose is petite with few freckles on them. She's about 5'7 and is very fit. Her eyes slowly open to reveal beautiful green eyes. She shakes as I pull her off my victim. I turn to the girl and look her straight in the eyes "You will walk straight out of these woods and forget everything you have seen." The girl turns and walks away. I turn to her savior

"So…what's your name hun." I ask. She looks up at me…he arms trembling but her voice comes out strong.

"My name is Olivia….Olivia Gilbert." I take a step closer…she takes one back

"Gilbert eh?"

She nods her head yes and starts to walk awak

"Hey, hey where do you think you are going?"

"I am going back to the party" she responds, not even looking back.

I frown…I don't like being ignored….but I don't want to kill her. Yet. I run in front of her and look her in the eyes "You will forget you saw me, no one can know I'm here yet." I let go of her

She stares at me for a second then starts to laugh "Ha-ha nice try." She shoves her way past me and keeps walking. Okay now I'm pissed I run and grab her arm. But she stops me and throws me through the air. I hit a tree and a branch goes through my leg. I groan in pain. She's done shaking now. "Don't. Touch. Me." As she walks away I see her staring at her hands in confusion. Who is this girl?


	5. I'll Be Ready

_**Hey Guys sorry I don't update as frequently as you would want me to its just this is the last week of Summer and I'm trying to make the best out of my final week! **_

**Damons POV:**

As I ripped the stick from my leg grunting in pain I couldn't keep my mind off of Olivia. Her green eyes still etched in my brain. I am still hungry though. My mind then wanders to my meal that Olivia stopped me from killing. She should still be walking, we are pretty far in. I listen for her, but I hear…Elena. My mouth twirks into a side smile, I shouldn't mess with her though, I need to find my pry. I use my speed and grab the girl from behind. I twirl her around and look her in the eye "You will not scream."

"I will not scream" she repeated back. I smiled and sank my teeth.

**Olivias POV: **

I was shaking. I can't believe I just did that. I threw him against a tree. How did I do that? It was kind of awesome though. I am smiling and basically skipping through the forest when I hear screaming. I start running to where the party is and I see Jeremy caring Vicky out of the forest with Elena behind him. Shit, I should've gone with her! How could I have been so stupid, it's Damon for God sake! As everyone runs to call the police, I catch a glimpse of Stefan backing away through the crowed. I narrow my eyes at him. His eyes widen and he runs to his "car". I am about to go after him when I hear Elena call my name. I run to help them with Vicky.

The sirens start to sound louder and the red and blue flash in the darkness, all the teenagers quickly throwing away the beer bottles. Everyone was except Jeremy who was just sitting on a bench drinking away his sorrows. Elena gives me a look, but I gave her the "I got this" look as I make my way to Jeremy.

"Elena called Jenna, she is on her way." Jeremy just rolls his eyes and takes another sip of beer. Unlike Elena I go straight for the balls. I stand up, feeling the heat in my cheeks. I grab the beer bottle and smash it on the ground, my temper flaring.

"Jeremy! Those are cops over there! Nobody cares anymore, nobody cares the your parents died. They are going to stop giving you brakes! You need to quit this "feel sorry for me act" because it's not attractive on you! Everyone has their own lives to worry about! They have moved on, its time you should too."

Jeremy sat there for a minute staring as me before he spoke "I see Elena writing in her diary in the cemetery every day. Is that moving on?" He got up and started to walk away.

I yelled after him "Your Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this!"

**Stefans POV:**

Seeing Vicky's body I finally knew. I knew who was here. How does he always find me? Why does he always hurt the people I love? I run home as fast as I can and a burst through the door. Zach was sitting at the table looking through the bills. He looked up alarmed "Whats going on?"

"There was another attack and it wasn't me."

I ran upstairs into my bedroom when a crow flew by my face. A crow. "Damon." I turn around to see my him standing on my window sill.

"crows a bit much don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"Why are you here Damon?"

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school! I mean I haven't seen you in 15 years! Thank god though, couldn't stand another day in the nineties."

"You hate small towns! Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I think it all can come down to one little word….Elena."

My whole body tensed, I hated him even thinking about her, even saying her name! I guess he noticed, he smirked and started walking through my room looking through my stuff.

"But don't worry; she's not what's on my mind right now. Have you met the girl Olivia…what spunk... sassy." He said smirking.

I looked at him confused. "How do you know her?"

"The question is my dear brother, how does she know me?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He turned towards me with a not so amused face "When I was hunting the girl, she stopped me. She was immune to my compulsion, I tried to…well…drink her when she threw me against a tree. She smelled like a human, nothing special. Yet she was."

I looked at him remembering the day in Mr. Tanners room, her knowing all the answers. "Do you think she's a witch?"

"No, or she wouldn't have the strength the throw me 20 yards!" he yelled in frustration. I smiled a bit happy she is causing him so mush distress.

"Well just stay away from her."

"No can do brother…I'm going to find her…maybe party a little, then…I'm going to kill her." He said matter of factly. I sighed, he is just to compulsive.

"Damon, you don't know what she is. How powerful she is! Just pull down your pride and leave her alone." I said calmly and of course, he was shaking his head no.

"I can't, I'm going to find her…right now."

With that he jumped out the window and sprinted into the woods. Usually I would just go to bed, but I realized who she lives with. Elena! I jumped out the window after him yelling "Damon! Don't be stupid!"

**Olivias POV"**

Once we got home I went straight up to bed changing into nice comfortable sweat pants and a tank top. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, ignoring Jeremy in the process. That was okay thought, he was ignoring me as well. I rolled my eyes, said goodnight to Jenna and went down the stairs to get a glass of water when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it! Probably some police men wanting to ask more questions."

But I wasn't so sure; it was almost 12:30. I walked slowly to the door and opened it hesitantly seeing Damon standing there trying too hard to look peaceful. I know he is pissed.

"Hey, it just seems like we went off on the wrong foot, I think we should talk about this. May I come in?" he asked sweetly. I looked at him, wondering if he really wanted to talk. This is Damon we are talking about. But by the way he is standing, he looks casually and relaxed.

"Come on-" before I could finish my sentence I heard a "NO!" from behind him. I stood there shocked as Stefan showed up before my eyes.

"If you let him in, he will kill you then hurt Elena!"

I stood there dumbfounded. How could I be so stupid….._again!_ He can't come in unless he has permission. I almost gave him permission to come in whenever he wanted to.

I gasped and looked at Damon, as I looked Damon's eyes changed to blood red with veins. I screamed and backed away from the door. His fangs came out and his body got tense he grabbed Stefan by the neck and threw him into a tree. He then ran snapped off a two branches and put them in both of Stefan's legs. Stefan yelled in pang and looked me in the eye, never loosing contact. Then Damon was right in front of me "You will have to come out at sometime, and when you do I'll be ready." I slammed the door and ran upstairs. I ran into my room and looked out the window. Damon was standing there…watching me.


	6. Long Time No See

**OMG I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I FEEL LIKE SUCH AN ASSHOLE! School just started and yet I have a project and so much homework! It sucks! I'm really sorry but here you go!**

**Really quick I want to talk about something important. Bullying. In class yesterday we watched a video on bullying and it really spoke to me. Bullying is horrible! No one is better than anyone else. One of my friends got bullied and she cut herself and cried a lot….and truly I didn't really do anything about it, I was a stupid bystander. Now every time we talk about bullying her eyes water and she doesn't make eye contact with anyone. Now I stand up for her, I'm not a bystander anymore. The victims feel like nobody cares about them. But people do! Don't think that nobody loves you! Every life is important. So please guys, if you see bullying…do something about it.**

**Now, no more sad stuff…HERES THE CHAPTER!**

**Olivia's POV:**

I couldn't sleep last night. I just kept seeing Damon's face over and over again. If I let him in…he would have killed me. I shut my eyes and pull the covers over my head _how are Elena and I suppose to get to school, why couldn't it be the weekend. _Then I freeze, my breathing becomes shallow. _Elena!_ I scramble out of bed and sprint into her room. She's gone. I start to hyperventilate. I run into Jenna and Jeremy's room, they both are gone. I scream out my anger. I run downstairs and find the place quiet…water dripping from the faucet. I walk towards the front door…my eyes closed, I open the door. I stand there for a few seconds…only hearing the leaves blow in the wind and my heavy breathing. _Please Elena….be safe!_

I slowly open my eyes to see Damon in the middle of my lawn….holding Elena by the throat. Stefan is stuck to the tree…wood in his hands and legs. His eyes are watery as he stares longingly at Elena. I gasp at the scene unfolding in front of me; suddenly Damon is in front of me, Elena crying silently in his arms.

"I wouldn't scream, I already compelled everyone in the neighborhood, took a while but it was worth it." His grip tightened on Elena's neck, she whimpers.

"Please, leave her alone! I'll do anything!" he grins mischievously.

"That's what I thought. Come out of your house, and I'll let Elena- "and Stefan!" I intercepted. He rolled his eyes "and Stefan go. Deal?"

"How will I know you will keep your end of the bargain?" he looks at me with his baby blue eyes.

"I'm a man of my word." _Bullshit. _I thought, but what else choice do I have.

"deal." I say quietly. I step out of my house not backing down. He grabs my arm and pulls me to the lawn. He lets go of Elena and looks into her eyes

"You will forget this every happened, Olivia is sick and stayed home, Stefan is taking you to school." Then he went over to Stefan and took out the wood. "Go." He said simply. Stefan got up with all his strength grabbed Elena and left quickly.

Damon turns to me, his eyes red. I look at him "yours a monster." I whisper before he lunges…my world turning dark.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I woke up, tasting metal in my mouth. I am laying on a couch in a strange house, blood on a towel by my neck. I look up and see Damon looking at me intensely.

"So apparently you are resistant to compulsion, you know all about vampire, you threw me 20 yards, and you didn't die when I sucked you clean of your blood." He used his speed and got very close to my face. "What are you?" he pulled my hand from my neck and his eyebrows scrunched up. "Your bite is healed." I crack my neck and sit up, throwing the bloody towel at is face. He takes it off smirking. I get up and see I am only wearing a T-shirt….and its not even mine.

"OMG!" I grab a blanket from the couch. "What the hell!" I scream, my face turning red.

He just smiled "Your clothes were bloody, and I didn't want to ruin the furniture."

"Get me pants! I yelled. He got up an walked towards me...

"we could-"T started to hit his chest with tears in my eyes, hating how angry he makes me. Please just give me clothes!" I cry out, feeling exposed. "Please." I whisper.

He looked at me for what felt like forever, then he turned and went upstairs, hopefully to get me pants. I silently curse myself for looking so weak in front of him.

While he was gone I looked around me. The house was beautiful, very old fashioned with a lot of fancy carpets. Finally he came back down with sweatpants. I put them on around the blanket and sat on the couch waiting for him to say something.

Finally he turned to me "What are you?"

I looked at him dumbfounded "I am a 17 almost 18 year old _girl."_

He just looked at me unfazed. "You're not some regular girl, you glow. You are different, you can resist." I just stare at him surprised by the softness in his voice.

"I really don't know, a witch did this to me. Please, that's truly all I know."

He gets up and walks to the window looking through it, thinking.

**Damon's POV:**

She kills me because I know she is telling the truth. She knows absolutely nothing. I feel so frustrated, how did I let her get under my skin. I turned around to find her big green eyes staring at me. I walk to her. "You need to stay low, there are other vampire who will find some way to kill you." Her eyes got even bigger if that's even possible. "Who is the Witch that did this to you?" I asked.

"Destiny…Destiny Bennett." She says slowly.I feel a smile creep on my lips.

"O I know Destiny….what a character she is."

"you know her!" she asked.

"Yes but I haven't seen her since Cath- since a while." He says.

We sit their in awkward silence till I speak up "Can I go, you got all the information I know."

I turn around and look at her. Her hair is falling messily around her face, he neck stiff and bloody. But what catches me most is her eyes. They stare down into my "soul". (O wait I don't have a soul) Her eyes are pleading and confused. I shake my head yes and she scrambles up and before I can even speak she is running through the door and across the grass. I turn my attention to my phone, dialing a number.

It rings for times before she picks up

"Hello?"

"Destiny…Long time no see."


End file.
